


For the Last Time

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Drabble.Vic loves Jaime but Jaime is in love with someone  else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick drabble because I'm bored and pierce the veil. Title belongs to PTV (I'm in a Flair For the Dramatic mood, okay?)  
> -Cas

Vic thought Jaime was perfect. From the way his hair stuck up in random places to how he had the ability to light up a room with his enrgetic personality.

Vic thought Jaime was beautiful, his brown eyes oh so captivating and his voice smooth and perfect.

But Jaime loved someone else, a girl he had met at a comcert.

Vic hated her and the at she always threw herself all over Jaime, rubbing it into his face that he would never have Jaime.

Each night, Vic had to listen as they made out in the bunk right below his, trying to drown out the sound of lips smacking against eachother, but it never work. That's why most mornings Vic woke up with a tear stained pillow and puffy eyes.

Why didn't Jaime love him? Was he not pretty enough? Was he too fat? Maybe it was his hair?

The girl had the prettiest blonde hair, long and straight and so soft it felt like a cloud, maybe if Vic had hair like that Jaime would live him.

So he went to the nearest Hot topic, buying the strongest bleach they had, applying it once he got back to the rv. Even when it started burning, he reminded himself that it would make Jaime love him, it had to.

Only it didn't. The guys all laughed at him when he came out of the bathroom, hair as white as snow. Vic cried himself to sleep again that night.

It must have been his weight then. So he cut back, eating 800 calories a day, but when Jaime didn't notice his weight loss, he gave up, indulging in whatever the hell food he wanted because apparently Jaime was truly in live with that girl and no matter how hard Vic tried, he couldn't make Jaime love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever listened to music so much it makes you sad? Like you think about how you will never get to tell these people how much they mean to you, that's me rn. This can't be a solitary experience.  
> Thanks for reading though!  
> -Cas


End file.
